


Dreams of Light

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Beneath the mines of Moria, the Balrog slumbers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



_**What does a Balrog dream of?** _

_Light._

Sharp, brilliant light. Not fire, but pure rays unsullied by the darkness of soot and coal, a blinding white.

_Before._

Before, light shining from lamps and trees, clear silver and warm gold, landthatwashome awashar with that soft glow.

_Light._

Light, and a strange, strange tinkling sound, and a _mortalfacewornbypowers_.

And then—

_Dark._

Twisting, creeping dark, slinking slowly in. Come to the dark. Come, and you will receive light.

Dark, covering _landofblessedjoy_ , covering _battlegroundmortalshome_ , covering _domewithsharpshininglight_. Dark, smothering and engulfing everything. Dark, _nomorelight,_ and hunger, _promisesbrokennolightgivendespairtastetoofarfallen._

_**Below the mines of Moria, the Balrog wakes.** _


End file.
